Unprankable
by BoomBamCRASHExplosion
Summary: Alvin thinks he's unprankable amd Simon doesn't. So they make a bet that Simon can't pull a prank on Alvin for 10. Well Simon has a very sneaky plan,so read and find out. Sorry, I suck at summaries, but it's better then it sounds. OVER. bUT NOT COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up fanfic people?! BoomBamCRASHExplosion has finaly arrived! (Comes out behide a big red curtain and fireworks and applausing goes off!) Whoo Hoo, PARTY! Yeah...so, this is my first fanfic and I personally think it's not that bad. MY bff, AndAllThatGoodStuff, finaly convinced me to start, by threatening to tear my head off, and I prefer my head right where it is.**

**I should tell you that I only wrote about half of this chapter, AndAllThatGoodStuff, wrote the rest. So have fun!!**

**Unprankable**

**Chapter 1**

**The Initiative**

Alvin awoke an a Saturday morning to find both his brothers missing from their beds. He went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Simon pouring some Lucky Charms into a bowl. His back was to him, this gave Alvin a mischievious idea. He tip-toed over to Simon until he was close enough, then "BOO!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Simon screamed throwing th Lucky Charms box and his bowl in the air causing the wholegrain and sweet marshmellows to scatter all over the kitchen floor. Simon turned around to see Alvin in a fit of laughter. Simon's face turned red with anger amd embarrassment. "What do you have against me?" He asked getting down on his hands and knees to clean up the mess.

"I don't know. You just have something about you THat you just wanna..." Alvin paused, looked down at the sight before him, and chuckled a bit. "Just wanna mess with." He finished. One day, I'm gonna get you back Alvin." Simon said getting up and dusting himself off. Alvin began to snicker. "What?" Simon asked pouring anew bowl of cereal.

"Nothing, it's just you playing a prank on me and me not seeing it coming is...unlikely." Alvin said taking Simon's bowl of cereal. "I am unprankable." He said putting a spoonful into his mouth. Simon snatched his cereal. "I bet you 10 that I can easily prank you." Simon said.

"You've got yourself a deal." Alvin said spitting into his palm and holding it out to Simon. Simon gave his hand a look of disgust and pushed away in refusal to shake it. Alvin shrugged and wiped the saliva on Simon's shoulder. "ALVIN!!" Simon exclaimed baring a strong resemblance to Dave. **(A/N: This is the last part that, AndAllThatGoodStuff, wrote. The rest is what I did, so...enjoy!)**

"What?" Alvin said as if he did nothing wrong. "I had to wipe it off somewhere." He said snickering to himself. "But the towel was right there beside you!" Simon said pointing to the dish towel that was hanging on the stove right next to Alvin."Yeah, well I didn't feel like reaching that whole 6 inches, when you were only 2 inches away." Alvin said watching Simon's face grow even redder in anger. (If that is even possible.) If it was even possible, steam would spew out of his ears.

Alvin could see Simon was extremely mad, so he slowly backed out of the kitchen and as soon as he reached the doorway he turned around and quickly hightailed it out of there, still smiling. As soon as Alvin left, a smile slowly began to form on Simon's face as he got an extremely sneaky and divious idea. Now all ne needed was some rope, a chair, a bat, a knife, a hammer, and a box of nails. **(A/N: No, I'm just kidding, I would never do that to Alvin. but can you even imagine what type of plan he had to need those supplies!? I can!)** Seriously, all he needed was Theodore and Brittany.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. The first chapter, but believe, ther will be much more to come. Bet you can't figure out what Simon has planned for Alvin. I bet you can't, but it is something you will never think. Oh and sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, I don;t know how much longer, but I'm pretty sure it will be.**

**I'll update when I can, But since I'm in 9th grade I've got a lot on my plate. So for now, please go down and press that little Go button and review. Those of you who don't like it can kiss my butt, but for those who do, Say "THANKS!" to , AndAllThatGoodStuff, for threatening me to do this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I had what Rae and I call a "Stacie moment", I forgot how to add a new chapter. My bad...but what can i say, I'm new at this. Plus I've ha d to deal with being a freshmen, and it 's actually really fun. OK...and I've been a little lazy. (Say nothing Rae!) OK, that's enough of my blabbering.**

**So, without further or do, here's Chapter Two**

**Chapter 2**

**Let the Torturing, Begin**

That afternoon, Simon decided to start the first part of his plan. _OK, the first thing i have to do is find Theodore. _Simon thought to himself. "Hey Dave, do you know where Theodore is?" Simon called to Dave who was in the kitchen. "He said him and Alvin were going to go hang out with the chipettes at the Diner.' Dave answered "Oh and they told me to tell you to meet them there when you came out of that room of yours." At this point, Simon was about to walk out the door. "What were you doing in there anyway?" Dave asked.

Simon told him about the bet with Alvin and his plan to win. "Sweet Simon! Just try not to make Alvin go too crazy." Dave said smiling. "He's already close enough to being in a straight-jacket." Simon gave him a thumbs up and chuckled. "Will do, Dave." Simon said, then walked out the door.

Fifteen minuets later, Simon walked in the doors to Al's Diner. He stood there looking for Alvin and the others. He then heard Alvin's big mouth going on about something or the other. _Probably just trying to impress Eleanor, _Simon thought while rolling his eyes. The noise was coming from a booth way in the back. Simon walked over to them. "Hey guys." Simon said as he took a seat next to Jeanette and smiled at her. She smiled and gave him a quick, shy "hi" and then put her head down to try to hide her blushing.

"Hey Simon, we were wondering when you were going to come and hang out with us." Theodore said who was sitting across from him. "Yeah, sorry. I was kind of busy planning." Simon said glaring at Alvin who was smirking. "Give it up, Simon. There's no way you can win." Alvin said still smirking. "No way Alvin. I will win because I have the perfect plan, i just need some help." Simon said still glaring.

"What are two going on about now?" asked Brittany. "I bet Simon 10 that he couldn't prank me." Alvin said. With a wide smile a puffed out chest, he added "I'll win too, because I'm...**Unprankable**!" At that point, everyone at that booth just started laughing. "What!? I **am **unprankable and I'll prove it too, when i win the bet." Alvin glared at them and then stomped off out of the diner. It took like 10 minuets for everyone to stop laughing. When they did, Jeanette decided to speak up. "Hey Simon. do you think we could help with the plan?"

"Yeah!" Theodore piped in. "That would be so cool! We could all get back at him for all the stuff he has done to us." Soon everyone at the table were nodding and agreeing with the idea. _Well, I was just going to get Theo and Britt to help, but if they all help I'll get even better results. _Simon thought. "Yeah, alright. You can all help." Simon replied to them. He then procceded to tell them his plan and their jobs.

They all grinned evilly and thought it was a perfect idea. "Alright, so everyone knows what to do, right?" Simon asked. "Yeah Simon. We all got it." Brittany said still grinning evilly. "We'll all meet back here at o nine hundred tomorrow." They all nodded. **(A/N: That's military time, in case some of you didn't know, o nine hundred, means nine a.m.) **Since it was six p.m, everyone decided they had better get home before they got in trouble.

On the way home Theo, Ellie, And Britt all walked together. Jeanette decided to stay and walk home with Simon, who was taking his time. They walked for about five minuets in silence until Jeanette couldn't take the silence anymore. She put some careful thought into what she was going to say. Finally, she thought of the perfect thing, "So...are those new shoes?" **(A/N: So it wasn't the perfect thing for her to say, but at least she said something. I bet most of you girls out there can't even say "hi" to your crush. No I'm not being a hypocrite because I can actually talk to my because he's my best guy bud. And yes I realize how cliche that is.)**

Simon didn't answer her. _OK, he didn't answer you, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he's ignoring you. Just try again. _Jeanette thought to herself. "Simon." She got no answer. "Simon!" She still had no answer. "SIMON!!" She yelled at him. "Ahhhh!" Simon screamed and jumped like six feet in the air. This made Jeanette start to giggle. "Sorry Simon. I was trying to get your attention." Jeanette said in between giggles.

"That's ok. I was just in my own little world." Simon said. "So, what did you want anyway?" He asked. "Oh, I just wanted to talk." She said. "About what?" He asked. Jeanette was trying to think of something to actually talk about and that doesn't embarrass her. "About the plan. It's really good, but do you think Alvin's really dumb enough to fall for it?" Jeanette asked. "Thanks and of course he's dumb enough to fall for it." Simon answered. "I mean, we are talking about Alvin." THis made Janette laugh. Simon loved to make her laugh. To him, her laugh was beautiful and so was she.

Before they new it, the love-birds were turning into Jeanette's driveway. They walked up to her door and just stood there for a while. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the diner.' Simon said loking everywhere but at Jeanette. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for walking me home Simon." She said not looking at Simon either. "Your welcome, goodbye." Simon said now looking into her eyes. "Goodbye to you too." Jeanette said Now looking at him too. BOth of them started to lean in and were about to kiss when "Ellie, are you coming in? We're about to start dinner!" called Mrs.Miller from inside.

They stopped right where they were and realized what they were about to do. They quickly looked away from each other, blushing. "Well, I guess I better be getting inside."Jeanette said starting to walk inside. "Yeah bye Jeanette." Simon said. Jeanette waved goodbye and went inside to eat. Simon also went across the street to his house to eat supper.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh! They were about to kiss. Sorry I had to put some kind of romance in here, so I picked Simon and Jeanette.I bet some of you are fustrated at me because I haven't told you guys the plan yet. Well deal with it, you will have to keep reading. I know, I'm mean.:P **

**Well i hope you enjoyed it and please review. Same as last time, if you don't like it, kiss mu butt! So THANKS! for the reviews from my last chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys! I've had a long week. This week was Homecoming week and it hasn't gone so well. Not to mention some major problems have aroused and...well...it's just been bad. So I am so so so so so so sooooo sorry!**

**I promise, I'll update faster on the next chapter. But once again so sorry. Oh yeah, if I don't say this, I may end up getting yelled at by someone.(coughRaecough):P I was also feeling extremely lazy.Anyway, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**The Dream of a Lifetime**

* * *

As Simon walked into his house that night, he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about what had just happened. He just couldn't believe that he almost kissed Jeanette.More importantly, he couldn't believe that if they hadn't been interrupted, she would have kissed him back.That had to have been one of the...no...**the** most happiest moments of his life. And it was still going on now.

"What's making you so smiley, dorkface?" Alvin asked.

_Happy moment gone, _thought Simon."Nothing..." Simon said.

"Whatever. Look, dinner's ready so get your butt in the kitchen." Alvin told him walking away.

"Anymore." Simon mumbled continuing from before.

After diner, Simon was back to his happy and smiley self. Every five seconds, he would replay what had just happened with Jeanette and thinking about what would have happened if they had kissed. No one even bothered to ask what was up because they knew he wouldn't answer anyway. That night, as Simon slept, he had the most amazing dream.

**Simon's POV**

_I slowly opened my eyes to see that I lying on the beach looking up to the sky, watching all the beautiful stars. I turned my head and saw her. She was just lying beside me, looking up at the sky also. She caught me starring at her and turned on her side to look at me as well. At that point, she gave me "the smile". "The smile" that she only had for me and no one else. I sat up and she sat up with me. I looked deep into her eyes as she did mine. "Jeanette, I have to tell you something." I told her. _

_"What is it, Simon?" She asked, still with that same smile. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok. I better tell you now, before I lose my nerve." I opened my eyes and once again looked at her. "Jean, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. You're smart...funny...and charming. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I took another deep breath. "What I feel for you, is nothing like I have ever felt for any other person. Jean, what I'm trying to tell you is that...I think...no, wait...I **know**, I love you" I finished and opened my eyes. ( I closed when I said the last part.) _

_She was looking at me with this surprising look on her face. At first I thought I had lost her and that she didn't feel the same about me. Then suddenly, she just kissed me and boy, was it awesome. "I love you too." she whispered in my ear. At that point, I grabbed her and pulled her back in and gave her the most passionate, love filled kiss you could ever give someone.** Beep Beep Beep.**_

**Normal POV**

Simon jumped up as his alarm went off. "Whoa." He said as he sat there looking around. "That was a new one." He looked at his clock and saw tat it was 7:30 in the morning. He shook off the feeling that dream had left and went to go wake Theodore up. He walked out of the bedroom door and went next door to Theo's room. To his surprise, Theodore was already up and in the shower.

About an hour later, both chipmunks were all nice and ready to go. Simon had even decided to put on some cologne on. (For that, hope to be soon, significant other.) this did not go unnoticed by the other brother. "Why Simon, are you wearing cologne?" Theo asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes, I always have. Jeez Theodore, what's with all of the annoying questions?" Simon asked.

Theodore gave him a look. "Ok first: that was only one question. Second: that's what little brothers are for; to aggravate, and to ask annoying questions." Theo said while smiling.

"Well, if that's true Theodore, you're doing a great job." Simon said smirking.

"Thank you." Theo said. Then he thought about it. "Wait a minuet...HEY!" Theodore said glaring at Simon.

Simon bust out laughing and patted Theo on his head. "It's ok, little bro. I was just kidding." Simon said walking out the door. Theodore followed, still glaring at Simon.

The two chipmunks got at the diner about ten minuets later and to their surprise, the Chipettes were already there and already had their breakfast. They were sitting at the same booth as yesterday, so Theodore and Simon went and sat down next to them. "Hey guys!" Eleanore and Brittany said. Jeanette just gave a little wave. Simon sat down next to her and boy, was it was awkward. Theodore sat down next to Brittany, which was awkward also, but just because they didn't like each other.

It was silent for like ten minuets. Then Simon decided to break it. "So, does anyone have anything about the plan that they aren't sure of?' He asked. Everyone shook their heads no. "Okay, let's go over it and just make sure everyone has their parts right." He said. They all began to talk and nod and do all that other stuff people do when they talk.

Little did they know that someone was following them and spying on them.

* * *

**A/N: Oooohhhhh, a cliffhanger. I wonder who it is - well I already know, but you have to figure it out. Ha Ha! Sorry guys, but I'm not going to tell you the plan, until the end of the story. So yeah, I had to put in more Jeanette and Simon in here. It's just more fun, when you have a little romance in these stories.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I kind of ran out of ideas. But don't worry, I'll try and update soon,or at least sooner then I did this time. So review,I love reviews. They're awesome. Whoo Hoo...Party!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all of my readers:**

**I need your help. I have totally run out of ideas for "Unprankable". I mean..I know how the story is going to end. **

**My promblem is....I just don't know how to get there. So, I'm asking all of you:**

**What do you want to happen in "Unprankable"?**

**Please click that little Go button, at the bootom of the page, and and tell me your ideas. They are VERY welcome. You could probably tell at the end of the last chapter, I was running out of ideas. So, I'm begging all of you (gets down on hands and knees..grabs onto person's leg and cries) HELP ME!**

**Please.**

**The Most awesome writer (haha, jk):**

**Stace.**


	5. Author's note I am sooo Sorry

**A/N: If Rae hasn't told you guys yet, I will. I have to stop the writing of "Unprankable"! I'm sooo sorry. My mother doesn't want me to read/write fanfic anymore. Now I will still read it because I'm not going to stop, but I can't write. Once again...I am soo sorry.**

**My mom thinks fanfic is not "appropriate" for me to read. But, since she's not around the all the time, I will be able to read it. But..I wouldn't have enough time to write it. I realise my mom is mean, but i have no control over it.**

**Rae once called her something that really fit her..and if I could remember what it was, i would tell you. Since I don't, I tell you one of the many things i call her, "The Evil Witch of the South"! Ha ha ha, see what i did there, It's supposed to be "Evil witch of the West", but since I live in the south, get it, south east. Yeah. (fine don't laugh, but that was creative..and funny. So ha.)**

**Any way, once again I'm sooo sorry. The story was supposed to end with the prank being nothing and by doing nothing, Alvin would go insane. I based it off of the episode of "Drake and Josh". But I don't remember the name. Oh and for you Si and Jean fans...Simon and Jeanette were doing to get together at the end and it would end with "I love you's" going between them and a long passionate kiss. I was going to have it very similar to Simon's dream. **


End file.
